Various types of braces, supports, or glove-like devices are disclosed in the patent literature and are commercially available for treating or preventing carpal tunnel syndrome. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,850,341 (Fabry et al.), 4,854,309 (Elsey), 4,941,460 (Working), 5,014,689 (Meunchen et al.), and 5,160,314 (Peters).
While the aforementioned devices are a step in the right direction toward the treatment and prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome, they still leave much to be desired from one or more of the following standpoints, effectiveness, non-interference with normal motion, comfort, and ease and simplicity of application and removal.